Stolen
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The girls newest member of the family gets kidnapped and now the girls are desperately trying to get her back at all cost. They'll even team with their number one enemies the RowdyRuff Boys. What happens when the girls fall in love and unravel dark secrets while searching for their sister? Pure confusion and shock. The really motive behind the kidnapping is sure to shock you.
1. Prologue: That day

Me: Hey everyone. I know I have a lot of stories out already but I have to do this new story. It came to me at 5 am in the morning but I think it's really good and I want you guys opinion so please read and review. ^^  
Star: I'm sure that any idea you came up with at 5 am in the freaking morning probably sucks -_-  
Me: No one asked you damnit! I woke up at 5 and the idea came to me as soon as I opened my eyes because I'm just that good. *smirks*  
Star: Or you suck that bad...  
Me: -_- This story is kind of centered around you, you know but if you think it sucks then fine  
Star: HOLD UP! Did you just say centered around ME? ^^  
Me: It doesn't matter it sucks. -_-  
Star: Woah! Let's no be so hasty... I mean it might be pretty good with me in it *smirks*  
Me: Whatever Star. I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs I only own the self centered girl over here and Shadow in please enjoy the chappie ^^  
Star: HEY!  
Me: Shut up damnit!  
Star:...  
Me: Enjoy the chappie. The couples for this story are BlossomXBrick, BoomerXBubbles, ButchXButtercup, OCXOC, and OCXHim if you don't like it then don't read ^^

* * *

Prologue

She was the youngest of all of us. The perfect mix of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Until she was stolen... Her name was Star. She could rival me in toughness, Bubbles in kindness, and Blossom in brains. She was an amazing singer and dancer. She had gorgeuos yet mysterious golden eyes that can melt anyone's heart and soul with just one glance. Her was long like Blossom's hair but she held it in two pigtails like Bubbles' hair. Her hair shined in the sun and was black and blonde it was curly ending at her hips when held in her usually pigtails and ending at her lower legs when she let it down.

Her style and choice of clothing was well rounded but a lot like mine. She was just fourteen when she was stolen... She was created just a few months before it happened... The Professor had been working hard day and night for years to make a pre-teen girl. That was originally supposed to be the our older sister but the Professor didn't have any succes until after the we started highschool. We all loved Star and just a few days after she was created she started gaining her own unique powers that she couldn't exactly control.

Because of that the Professor wanted to keep her hidden so no one or at least no villians would know about her but Star is strong willed. She refused to be hidden in the darkness of the house so she started attending highschool with us as a freshmen and even helping us take down villians but one day right when the Professor and us finally relaxed and thought nothing bad would happen to Star. That's the very day that she was stolen away...

This is the story of me and my two desperate and worried sisters that will do anything to get our beloved sister back home safe and sound even if it means teaming up with our number one enemy to find her and take down the person who took her. We teamed up with Rowdyruff Boys and search for answers to our sister's disappearance and who it was that took her. Little did we know that we would find answers and so much more than this on this quest while unraveling deep dark secret as we chase down the person who did this and the motive behind the taking is completely beyond what we originally thought it would be. I'm going to tell you about my memories of that day... The my day my youngest sister was stolen away...

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

_**"Hahahaha you can't catch me!" Star yelled as she zoomed across the school yard I was running right after her "Come her you little brat!" I yelled as I chased her all over the place "Gosh you really don't like being called a princess huh Butterfly? You've never chased me this long." Star laughed as I tackled her to the ground she gasped as her back hit the ground and I grab her by her shirt. "Don't you ever call me that again got it?" I hissed as she laughed and rolled her eyes "I got it." Star said calmly as I got off of her and she stood up slowly looking at the sky.**_

_**"It's going to rain and Blossom well kill us a hunred times over if we don't get home come on." Star said as she took off into the sky for home I followed her smiling I loved to spend a little alone time with my little sis she was awesome and Blossom and Bubbles loved her just as much as I did so every once in a while we would have tiny fights about who got to spend with her but I usually won.**_

_**All Bubbles ever does when she spends time with Star is dress her up like she's the a dolly and express in almost every sentence that she's older than Star meaning she's a big sister now. Bubbles is really happy about that of course which is why she says it or expresses it every five seconds. Blossom just takes Star to the library and studies with her all that boring nerd stuff but I actually spend time with her and even do whatever she wants to do.**_

_**Star and I landed in right of the house where Blossom and Bubbles were obvious waiting because the fron door opened before Star could touch the door knob as Bubbles gave her a tight hug. "Yeah I missed you too Bubbles but I can't breath..." Star whispered as her face turned a lightly shade of blue that was becoming a deeper shade and about to become purple as I yanked Bubbles away. "Damn Bubbles chill your choking her." I said as Bubbles blushed and giggled**_

_**Star gasped for air panting like she ran around the world fourteen times in a row. "Opps... I'm sorry..." Bubbles whispered with a shy smile as Blossom gently and quickly hugged Star not wanting to hurt like Bubbles did. "It's cool. You got an iron grip sis." Star said with a smile as Bubbles smiled back "Well I am your big sister so of course I'm strong." Bubbles said with a wink as I rolled my eyes Do you see what I'm talking about?**_

_**Star smelled the air and started walking towards the kitchen "The pizza is fresh out of the oven and from Pizza Hut. It's got extra cheese and you also asked the pizza for lots of crushed peppers I see Bubbles." Star said as she walked to the pizza box and the rest of us gasped slightly "How did you?" Bubbles asked curiously as Star took a slice and a bite. "Lucky guess I smiled it while we were flying home I thought it might be coming from someone's house but it turns out it was coming from here. Which is awesome! I was really hungry too." Star said as she ate up the slice in her hand and smiled at us.**_

_**"I'm a bit tired. I think I'll hit the sack goodnight." Star said with a wavery smile as she walked upstairs after dinner. I blinked a bit confused she never went to bed at dinner. She would always want to stay so she could watch horror movies with me with all the lights off and trick Bubbles into thinking it was a sappy romance movie making her sit down and watch with us. Soon she should run out screaming her head off and crying waking up the whole neighborhood but Star and I always found it funny so it didn't really matter to us.**_

_**Star looked a bit nervous as she went upstairs too... I wonder what all of that was about? "Hey do you guys think something is up with Star?" Blossom asked once Star wasn't in hearing range "I don't know maybe... She never goes to sleep this early if anything she'll stay up until ten and fight with the Professor about it being to late for her to be up and usually lose but it's always worth a try right?" I asked with a chuckle as Blossom and Bubbles laughed remembering being kept up for an entire hour that night by both their father and Star's voice.**_

_**"I think she knows she can't win and starting a debate about it is just her way of shalling and secretly getting to stay up longer. She carries on with dad for a long time and must time dad comes up speechless. I think if she became a lawyer she should kick ass the way she throws everything she can at you until you break down and in give." Blossom said with a smile "Yeah she would rock at that but she would rock even harder as a fashion designer she's got a good sense of style and with one glance she know the colors that would look best on you and the best make up to wear to bring out your eyes. She's even better than me." Bubbles said proudly as I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"I think she would kick ass as a singer and dancer." I said calmly as Blossom and Bubbles stared at me looking surprised "What? The girl told me she loves singing and dancing I over heard her and saw her dancing one evening. She's really good amazing even with her good looks, moves like the ones I saw, and that amazing voice she'll get some places and seriously have fun at the same time because it's her passion." I said cooly as Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and then at me. "I never knew that." They both whispered**_

_**"Well you guys never asked. Blossom your always to busy trying to make her into a nerd like you always dragging her to libraries." I said as Blossom frowned "Hey! She likes reading books." Blossom said sternly "Yes she does but she doesn't want to have her nose stuck in a book every day and second of her life." i said as Blossom looked at the floor and said nothing "Bubbles isn't much better either... She dresses Star up everytime she gets her hands on her." I said**_

_**Bubbles pouted "She's likes trying on my outfits and modeling them. I don't force her to do it." Bubbles said as I rolled my eyes again and sighed "Yes but Bubbles... Do you seriously think very time you two spend time together she wants you to shove some dress over her head and ask her to twirl like she your own personal dress up doll?" I asked as Bubbles pouted and looked away but her and Blossom both looked back at me at the same time**_

_**"Well what about you? What do you with Star when she wants to hangout with you? Make her play football or learn whatever sport she doesn't know even if she doesn't like it?" They asked at the same as I smirked and leaned back into the couch "No... I ask her what she wants to do and we do whatever she wants too when we hangout." I said as Blossom and Bubbles both once again went silently**_

_**Sudden I loud crash and a bam from upstairs and tons of things breaking my sisters and I were to our feet in minutes and heading up stairs with unbelievable speed. The noise we heard were coming from Star bedroom door which was closed I heard on last crash which sounded like a window than total silence. I thought that maybe Star had gotten her period or a cramp or started thinking about something that pissed her off.**_

_**"Yo...Star?" I asked knocking first and recieving no reply then I tried to open the door to find that it was locked worry and concern seriously filled me now as I counted to three and broke down the door but I soon wished that the door was still there to block the horrible sight of Star's room. It looked completely destoryed like a pack wovles run wild all over the place tearing up everything their sight we all gasped at the sight before us.**_

_**"Wh-what happened in here!" Bubbles yelled as she looked at all the damage my eyes widen as I realized something was missing. I mad and raging Star who would probably be saying sorry and begging us not to tell dad about what she did to her room. Star was nowhere in sight. "Where is she..." I whispered softly as I looked around with a still small but stupid hope that I was just dreaming and Star would walk out of her bathroom or closet with that big smile on her face saying 'Sorry, Sorry. I'll clean it up promise just please don't tell dad.'**_

_**That's what she would say no that's what she should be saying right. "Star! STAR! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME OUT FROM WHERE YOUR HIDING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but my screams were interrupted by Bubbles sniffling and Blossom's sudden gasp. "I don't think Star is going to be coming out anytime soon..." Bubbles whispered as she weakly held out our first gift to our litter sister on the day she was created. She liked music and that was no secret that was the first thing that she let be known about herself and that she liked Bubbles pigtails and wished her hair was the same way.**_

_**So we went out and bought her some rubberbands with small musical notes on them. Star loved them with all of her hearts so much that seen the day we gave them to her she's never tooken them off not even to go to sleep. She only took them off once for this big party for the Professor he even made Bubbles take her pigtails out and wear her down for that but other than that never. The fact that they weren't in the her blonde-black hair was a terrible sign but Blossom of course had to find more proof that they're belove it little sister was taken and even possible injured in the process**_

_**"Hey you guys. I found something too..." Blossom said as Bubbles and I walked over to her. She was holding a note her hand and was frowning at it. There were only few words on it but there were enough to piss me off NOTE: Dear Puffs, thanks for your newest sister, Star. She's the perfect trophy and she put up a pretty nice fight. I hope you enjoyed her while you had her because you never be seeing her again. I felt my blood boild underneath my skin.**_

_**"Who the fuck does he think he is!" I hissed as I punch a hole throw Star's wall "Chill BC were all angry and upset and we all want Star back but punching out walls isn't going to solve anything. We'll get the bastard who did this and I promise we'll make him pay." Blossom said sternly let her leader mode take over. Oh she's damn right we will and we find the sick bastard he's going to way more than pay damnit.**_

* * *

Me: All done! How did you like that chappie?  
Star: I get kidnapped! *frowns*  
Me: Yep and your really hardy in the story until the very end when the girls save you but who knows how long that will take *smirks*  
Star: I thought you said the story was centered around me! *pouts*  
Me: *smirks* It is. Their trying to rescue you throughout the whole story. Your just hardly in it. Therefore it is centered around you.  
Star: This sucks. :(  
Me:Yeah well...suck it up princess! Anyway please review I worked my butt off and from 5 am all the way up to...right now!


	2. A clue

Me: Hey guys I'm back because I have a really good feeling about this story and more is already popping into my head. ^^  
Star: Only two reviews? Does everyone hate it to that degree? Really?  
Me: Hey that doesn't mean they hate it.  
Star: *cry*  
Me: Aww star don't cry... I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs I only own Star and Shadow. Now enjoy the chappie while I comfort Star.

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and around me all I saw was red everywhere, but it was blurred and nothing was in focus. I gasped as I remembered my struggle in my room. I did everything he asked, and he attacked me. I thought that was complete and total bullshit, so of course I fought back. If that bastard thought I was going down without a fight he had a rude awakening coming. He still took me out pretty quick despite me fighting back.

I heard faint footsteps, but my senses refused to fully kick in or come back without a hint of their own. A figure appeared, their features were way too blurred for me to narrow it down farther than that.

"You're going to love it here, Star, my little trophy, once you fully regain your senses. You'll be so happy here with me, I promise. I've waited for you so long but no more. I've longed for you for so long always watching from afar. Now, I finally have to myself," he said with an evil smirk as I drifted back into a deep sleep.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Blossom just got through telling the Professor what happened, and he was taking it but reacting horribly to news worse than we thought he would. We're narrowing down the villains that Star helped us take down to the ones who would have wanted to kidnap her and according to the note we found the person wants to keep her as some kind of trophy. They're not trying to lure us out or anything. They really just want Star for themselves which is both scary and creepy. I don't know anyone who would want to do this to my little sister, but when I find them I'm going to pound their face in.

Right now we were talking with the Professor and trying to once again narrow the amount of people we're looking at right now for the kidnapping. Blossom surprised all of us by asking for right now to keep the police out of it. We didn't know exactly why but Bubbles trying to calm herself down, because she was a crying mess. Blossom used the excuse that Star had only been missing for twelve hours and not a full day yet, so even if we went to the police about it they wouldn't be able to do anything yet.

Of course, it's kind of obvious that the police would do something about it, because she's a puff and a much loved puff at that. She's has grown onto everyone so fast, faster than we did, but to comfort Bubbles and make her feel like Star had just went out on a walk and would be back soon even though it's obvious that she didn't. I went with her excuse as much as I hated to admit it. The excuse gave me a bit of comfort as well, because I'm the only one who really knew Star. I didn't dress her up like a Barbie and show her off to whoever would look, not like Bubbles did when they would hang out.

I didn't force Star to read a book for four straight hours and make her sit there and tell whoever would listen about what she read, so they would be impressed with how much she can suck up and remember, like Blossom did when she and Star would hang out. When Star and I hung out we would have fun and nothing but fun. I didn't make her try on every dress, skirt, or pair of jeans we saw in the store or wherever we decided to go.

I didn't make her look at every book and school supply that we came across and fully examine it right there and tell random people passing by all about it. I did whatever she wanted to do. If that meant running through the park screaming and scaring random people then that's what we did. If it meant singing in the pouring rain or jumping and dancing on top of someone's car then that's exactly what we did, and I always made sure that she had fun no matter what we were doing.

"I got it!" Blossom yelled suddenly making me fall off the couch onto my face to make contact with the hard floor.

"Oww..." I whispered as I sat up while rubbing my face.

"Are you ok?" Bubbles asked, concern deep in her voice as I smiled lazily.

"Yeah I'm fine... Anyway Blossom what do you have?" I asked as I looked at her.

"It was Shadow!" Blossom yelled as I shot her a confused look

"What?" I asked, trying to see if I heard her right.

"It was Shadow! He took her. I just know it!" Blossom yelled as I slowly stood up and stretched.

"And how exactly do you know that?" I asked as Bubbles stood up looking curious as well.

"Because I heard him say it out of his own mouth!" Blossom yelled as my eyes widen and Bubbles did as well.

"What did you just say?" Bubbles gasped as Blossom smirked happily and sat down.

"Well I mean I didn't exactly hear him say those exact words that were on the note but close enough. I didn't pay much attention to it when I heard it at, but now it makes sense. It was not too long ago," Blossom whispered

**Blossom's P.O.V **_**a few months ago**_

_My sisters and I had just taken down the RowdyRuff Boys for the first time with Star's help. I'm so proud of her, and it actually went a lot faster with her despite the fact that we were evenly matched. The boys just like us had gotten a new brother named Shadow, so we weren't out numbering each other at all obviously, but Shadow acted like he didn't want to fight for some strange reason. I didn't think too hard about it. There wasn't really a reason either, especially now that we had Star. She could take care of him without a problem, so I didn't need to worry about him at all._

_I walked around the police car that the boys were now sitting in the back of and hear a very pissed off Brick in handcuffs yelling at a very quiet and mysterious Shadow. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why didn't you fight back, damnit! You went down like a little fucking girl!" Brick yelled as Shadow rolled his eyes and ignored a very pissed off Brick. _

_Before the police officer took them away and closed the door of the cop car I heard Shadow say in a small whisper that I almost missed. "Because I'm not going to hurt my soon to be trophy... Don't you know that she will lose her value if she's damaged?" Shadow asked as the door slammed. I didn't understand exactly what that meant, but I shrugged it off._

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My eyes had relaxed slightly, but we're still wide as I stared at my sister for a minute before I punched her in the arm as I hard as I could and made her fly across the room and almost through the wall.

"What was that for?" Blossom hissed as she stood up rubbing her bruised arm.

"You just shrugged that off? You can't be fucking serious! He called Star he's damn trophy and you didn't do anything!" I yelled as I punched a hole through the wall as Bubbles started to tear up.

"Please don't fight... We need to focus on finding Shadow and the boys but most importantly Star...," Bubbles whispered quietly as I calmed myself down and looked at her then Blossom.

"Fine but, Blossom..." I said as she looked at me. "You shrugging that off was the dumbest thing you have ever done and might be why our sister is missing right now, so I hope your happy, leader girl." I hissed as I stomped up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

I landed right on my bed and instantly started crying before I even realized it. I missed my baby sister and know that some perverted sicko out there probably had his hands on her right now doing god knows what to her. It made me sick to my stomach. I'm going to find her no matter what and beat the living shit out of whoever took her once she's safe and at home again. Star... I wonder where she is right now... If she's still okay... Well, I'll find out tomorrow when we pay the Rowdy Ruff Boys a little friendly visit.

* * *

Me: How do you like it so far? Am I doing good? Please review and let me know.  
Star: *crying* They hate it and they hate me. Why cruel world? WHY! *cries harder*  
Me: Awww Star please don't cry...  
Buttercup: Why did you make me cry? *glares*  
Me: *comforting Star* Because I'm the author and I can do that ^^  
Buttercup: *death glare*  
Me: *roll my eyes* Anyway please review and tell me how I'm doing. It really helps and the more reviews I get the more likely it is that I'll update more often. ^^


	3. Star?

Me: I'm back everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. ^^  
Bubbles: Yay! Finally!  
Me: *laughs* Yeah sorry it took so long.  
Bubbles: It's ok. Now hurry and start the story ^-^  
Me: Ok ok. I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs but I do own Star and Shadow. Now please enjoy the chappie. ^-^

* * *

No one's P.O.V

I smiled as I looked at Star she was still sleeping but she looked beautiful... The perfect trophy. I want to see her fight again and open those beautiful eyes. I want to see my trophy shine in the light again.

I picked up a mirror and smiled. "Your sisters really miss you especially if their going through all this trouble to get you back so I think you should pay them and the RowdyRuff Boys a little visit well I side of you that is..." I whispered as I held the mirror in front of Star's face.

"Bring out the evil and fighting spirt outside of this girl and make it come to live." I whispered as the mirror light up and shook in my hand a bright light filled the room once it faded. There was my trophy standing in front of me with a smirk on her face and her arms acrossed well not my trophy but a side of her.

She was wearing a black and green shorts with a matching shirt and sneakers. She smirked evilly at me with an evil glint in her eyes. "Are you the person I'm going to kill?" Star asked curiously "No I'm sorry but I do have someone for you to kill your sisters and the RowdyRuff Boys." I said with an evil smirk

"I see. Alright that sounds fun." Star said with a smile as I smirked she is a perfect trophy. Star walked towards the exit slowly. "Well my sisters did want to see me again so they should be happy. Little do they know I'll be the last thing they see." Star said evilly as she walked pass me.

"Perfect." I purred happily she was extremely sexy when she's like this. "I'll come back for you. I promise. You attacked me and I did everything you wanted even went on those creepy dates and left the bathroom door open when I took a shower. I did everything but you still attacked me and for that I'll make you pay on a later date so watch yourself..." Star hissed before disappearing from my sight.

My jaw locked as she watched her leave not out of fear but out of her pure sexiness. I attacked her for one reason and one alone. My precious trophy began to talk with a certain someone but continued to do what I asked her. She was a tease making me jealous like that and acting like I wasn't going to punish her... I attacked her to bring her here where she won't see any other people making me the obvious choice that and for her... If I didn't bring Star she would have killed me...

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

Star... I missed her so much and I feel so bad... I really did treat her bad... Now that I think about it and it makes me want to cry... Whenever we would hang out I would have bought some new clothes from the mall. Star doesn't like go to the mall so most of the time Buttercup, Blossom, and I would buy her clothes for her.

I when we hang out I would have some shorts and shirts even skirts and some dresses. I just thought they would look cute on her and would ask her to try a few on. She would just smile at me and say ok. Then before I knew it. I would be showing her off to Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor.

I would make her twirl around in the dresses, strike poses, and even cat walk down the stairs into room like a model would. She never looked happy or sad while she was doing it. Her face was always blank or emotionless should would just listen to what I said and do everything I asked.

She had the same look on her face when her and Blossom study together or read together but when she was with Buttercup... Her face would light up and so would Buttercup's. You could tell they were having tons of fun together she never looked that way with me or Blossom and I feel really bad about it now that I've took the time to think about it.

It just makes me want to cry... Knowing that this whole time I've really just been bossing her around and she so quiet and mysterious she would never speak up and say she doesn't want to do it. She didn't like hurting people's feelings either and often didn't like disappointing people either.

That's probably why she refused to refuse me I guess and Blossom too. I felt tears stream down my cheeks and saw a huge wet spot on my bed. Oh... It looks like I've been crying this whole time... I heard my door open forcefully as Buttercup appeared in front of my bed she looked sad but she was doing her best to hide it.

"Stop crying you big crybaby. The boys started making trouble so I guess we'll be paying that visit to them today right now and you've got to be at your strongest. I mean it Bubbles no crying, no whimpering, and no looking weak what so ever. So stop crying damnit!" Buttercup yelled at me as I quickly wiped my tears

She's right the boys aren't going to take any threat we give them to get our sister back seriously if I'm crying or worse looking weak. They'll laugh in our faces and things will get mess. I know it. Buttercup might actually try to kill one of them, anyone of them she can get her hands on...

"Ok. No crying. I'll be strong, I promise. Let's go." I said as strongly as I could even though I was still crying and to weak to stand up on the inside then I got to my feet. I followed her outside and we flew together to the RowdyRuff Boys where Blossom was already threatening them as I got close I chanted the words in my head. 'Be strong! Be strong! Be strong Bubbles...

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I saw Blossom threatening the guys as we flew up. Good but wait they all look confused. Why? They better not be playing dumb or I'm going to knock their faces in. "Blossom." I said as Blossom turned around she looked a little sad and slightly confused.

"What's up?" I asked curiously as Blossom frowned and looked up at me from the ground "The boys didn't do it. They have no idea what happened to her..." Blossom whispered

No way! She had to be lying! "What the hell do you mean they don't know anything? They know something damnit! Their lying and I'm about to get to the bottom of it!" I yelled as I flew towards the boys.

All of them were here. Including Shadow which I found odd if Shadow took Star wouldn't he want to stay with her? Unless he hid her and feels so cocky he thinks we won't find her so he left her by herself.

"Start talking damnit! Where's my sister?" I yelled as I grabbed Shadow by the collar and pulled him close to me while giving him a death glare.

"Star... Star's gone... What happened to her?" Shadow yelled in shock which also shocked me. He looked sad not guilty or cocky or even like he usually is... He looked upset almost just as upset as me about Star being missing. This isn't right. I'm starting to see things that's just great.

"I said what happened damnit! Tell me!" Shadow yelled in my face as I shoved him away and glared at him.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" I hissed as I glared at the other guys.

"Well which one of you did it?" I yelled as Butch rolled his eyes and looked at the sky then back at me.

"None of us did it. Stop asking us. Like we even care that she's gone that's just one less puff to deal with. Go bother someone else about your stupid missing sister." Butch said in a bored tone with a bored look on his face.

Before I could tackle him into the ground in rage to my surprise Shadow did it. Shadow tackled Butch into the concrete making all the cars on the street go flying and leaving a huge dent in the middle of the street.

"I care and you will not talk about Star like that ever again or I will kill you on the spot without any regrets I don't give a fuck if your brother. Got it?" Shadow asked giving Butch's a death glare that sent chills down my spine and my stomach curl up uncomfortably. "Got it." Butch grunted as Shadow got off of him and let him go.

I heard a sudden swish in the air we all looked up as Butch and Shadow flew back up to the group but saw nothing. "Alright well if you don't know where she is can you guys help us find her?" Blossom asked hopefully

"Um no." Brick said with a smirk as Blossom frowned and Shadow punched him with all of his strength in his arm. "Ow damn what the fuck was that for?" Brick yelled as Shadow glared at him then smiled at Blossom

"Yes. We would love to help you." Shadow said calmly as Brick and Butch's jaws dropped to the floor and their faces turned red with anger I laughed and looked for Boomer and Bubbles and found them sitting on top of a close by building talking.

I should have seen that coming they always act like they don't want to fight each other when we go up against the boys. I thought she had a crush on him at least he likes her back so it's not hopelessly plus he's so dumb he's lucky Bubbles is an airhead or she probably wouldn't like him so it's lucky to have like me. So I'm sure there's no chance of him cheating on her.

I trust him. He's too much of a dumb ass and an air head too leave Bubbles or break her heart. I heard that change in wind like someone close by was fly here and fast. "Do you guys hear that?" Blossom asked as she stopped listening or trying to calm Brick and Butch down so they wouldn't try to kill.

Butch and Brick even settled down when they heard it and started looking for where it was coming from. Bubbles and Boomer flew back over to us looking nervous and confused. "You guys heard it too right?" Bubbles asked nervously as I nodded my head then Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles.

"Don't worry Bubbles I'll protect you." Boomer whispered making Bubbles smile.

"Thanks Boomer." Bubbles giggled happily as Boomer smiled at her.

"That's a good idea whatever it is since you guys are helping us now. It means you fight along side with us too. So your going to watch our backs." Blossom said seriously as Brick's eyes widen

"Protect... One of _**you**_? I don't fucking think so." Brick hissed as Blossom sighed

"Fine don't protect me or my sisters Brick but I'm still protect you and your brothers." Blossom said seriously as she checked her surroundings careful. Of course from the look on Brick's face you could tell he already felt guilty.

Damn Blossom is really good at get people to do things but not as good as Bubbles and Star. Those two are so good they need to use the guilt trip at all if they don't feel like and still get you to do what they want you too.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" A soft voice asked it sounded so familiar as we all turned around and there she was... Star!

* * *

Me: There the chappie is all done everyone ^-^  
Bubbles: Yay! Star came back! ^^  
Me: Yes she did or did she? Please review so you can find out. ^^


	4. Author Note: Update or No Update?

_**Hey sorry if you thought this was a serious update it's just an Author Note. Just to let you guys know that I'm not updating anytime soon unless I get some reviews on the third chappie. So please review because I'm ready to update. If only I got just one review. Oh well I haven't so no update. Love those of you who have reviewed. So review bye now love you guys!  
Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


	5. She's not Star!

_**Hey you guys! Thank you for the lovely and supportive reviews! This time it's an update I promise lol. Anyway thank you very much if you've been paying attention you know who I own and who I don't so let's get this show on the road! ****^-^**_

* * *

_Buttercup's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe my eyes...There she was Star floating right above all of us... I missed her so much. I felt my chest leap with joy as I smiled at her and she smiled back. Man I had missed that smile but something about this felt wrong... But I didn't care I just ignored the feeling too busy being happy to see her.

"Star! We missed you so much!" Bubbles yelled with tears in her eyes as she flew up to hug Star I followed her along with Blossom. Star's smile widen as her eyes began to glow and she slowly opened her arms.

"I missed you guys too... I didn't mean to give you such a scare but don't worry I'll be the last thing you see..." Star whispered to low for us to hear after she said she missed us thanks to the wind surrounding us as we flew towards her. But I missed her so much I didn't care as I speed up slightly.

"Don't you guys dare touch her!" Shadow suddenly yelled making us all stop dead in our tracks and making Star and frown deeply and growl.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Blossom asked sounding confused.

"Something is very wrong here...That's not the Star you know and love it's just a trick do not get any closer to her. She's a serious threat." Shadow said while looking Star over closely as she glared at him then smiled at us.

"Don't listen to that idiot. He's a RowdyRuff! He's just trying to trick you. We never trust them remember. I love you guys. I would never try to hurt you... You know that. I'm your sister if something was up you would know before he did because we're that close remember. I love you guys." Star said seriously while looking from Blossom to Bubbles then to me.

"Your lying..." I whispered in shock as Star's jaw locked and she glared at me.

"Buttercup..." Star whispered reaching out her hand for me as I backed away she growled.

"You never call me Buttercup. You always call me Butterfly. Your only close to me and happy when we hang out because Blossom and Bubbles was make you do what they want you to do and not what you want to do. You never called Shadow an idiot before now. As matter of a fact you act like you have a crush on him. You always trust people whether their a villain or not just like Bubbles. I know all of this because I'm your sister." I said seriously as I stared closely at her.

Star's jaw locked as black energy surrounded her. "So you found me out... A lot sooner than I original thought you would so bravo Buttercup. I almost had you. Shadow you stupid dumb ass how dare you get in my way! For that you'll die first!" Star yelled/hissed as flew towards Shadow at top speed.

Brick knocked her off course making her flying into a building. "What hell is going? She's acting possessed!" Brick yelled as Blossom flash a thoughtful look at everyone.

"Maybe she is possessed but by what..." Blossom whispered as Star stood up out of the rubble.

"Enough talk! Who wants to die first?" Star asked as she flew towards us again this time aiming for Blossom but I knocked her back.

"Um Blossom a plan would be nice but I'm not rushing you or anything!" I yelled as I dodged Star's punches for some reason it was like she got faster and stronger because it was becoming seriously difficult to dodge her and when I did get hit it felt like a air plane crashed into me.

"I'm working on it." Blossom said as she turned towards Brick. "Brick could you please help me?" Blossom asked as Brick smirked

"Why should I Bloss?" Brick asked curiously as Blossom glared.

"Because she's gotten stronger that's why! She's overpowering me meaning she can beat up Bubbles and Boomer without breaking a sweat and she can mop the floor with you and Blossom. She's overpowering me so she can take me then she can take Butch. She'll kill us damn it! Just fucking help her!" I yelled as Star punched me in the gut.

I gasped as she knocked the wind out of me and broke two of my ribs in that one punched and I coughed up blood.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled as Star smirked.

"Sorry big sis did that hurt?" Star asked sweetly as I coughed up more blood.

Butch knocked Star away from me and pulled me close to him against his chest. "BC! Say something! Bubbles heal her! Do something!" Butch yelled he actually sounded worried about me...

"Ok I'll see what I can do." Bubbles whispered as she placed her hands on my stomach making me cough up more blood and Bubbles' eyes fill with tears as she started to heal me.

"The only solution I can think of is for us to work together. She can't beat us all seven against one. The odds would be in our favor that way but Brick and the boys are so hard headed I guess we're just going to die." Blossom said sadly as Butch stared at me then looked at her.

"I'll help. I'll fight with you." Butch said shocking me.

"I'll help you guys too." Boomer said as Bubbles' smiled we all looked at Brick. Brick sighed and looked at Blossom stood back up.

"I'll help too then I guess." Brick said with a shrug as Star smiled wickedly at Bubbles.

"Bubbles...Dear sister...I just decided your going to die first." Star said with a huge smile as Bubbles gasped horror and fear filling her eyes "I'm sorry but if your going to heal them up like that every time they get hurt it just won't be a fair fight. So I'll kill you to even the score." Star hissed with a smirk as I flew at Bubbles but Boomer punched her back.

"Your not going to touch Bubbles!" Boomer yelled as Bubbles blushed and smiled

"Thanks Boomer." Bubbles said with a smile that made Boomer blush

"No problem Bubbles." Boomer said with a smile as Star stood up again despite being punched and knocked in all kinds of directions. She still stood up looking just fine like she just woke up from a short nap while the rest we looked well like we've been fighting her with all our strength.

"You guys can't beat me. But if you all really want to die that bad then let's play!" Star giggled happily as I gasped I had a short flashback when she said that.

* * *

**_Buttercup's (in the flashback_)**

_I don't get why she likes this show so much it's stupid. I only watch it with her because she always seems to cheer up whenever it comes on and watching the guys beat each other up in it is pretty cool. That's the only part that I really like about it and seeing my little sister happy and smiling of course._

_"If you all really want to die that bad then let's play!" Star yelled cheerfully as she copied her favorite character's saying also the main character. I think her name is Amy or something like that whatever the point is Star really likes her for some reason. She never told me why but for some reason she said that her and Amy were kind of the same.  
_

_"I don't get why you like her so much..." I said rolling my eyes as Star pouted at me "I like her because we're like sisters!" Star yelled happily as I rolled my eyes and smirked "You do realize she's not real right?" I asked curiously as Star rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips.  
_

_"Of course I know that. You just don't get it." Star said as she looked away I felt a little bad because she looked kind of upset. I would never admit but it pained me to see her upset because when she not fighting or spending time with me or watching this watch show. She almost always looks upset and it's saddening especially because no one but me can tell when she's upset.  
_

_"Then help me get it instead of sitting their pouting like a fucking crybaby." I said as Star glared at me but smirked. I knew that would do the trick. "Do you really want to know?" Star asked playfully as she smirked at me I rolled my eyes. "Yes I want to know." I said as she smiled and stood up.  
_

_"It's because we both have the same weak spot." Star said happily with a big cheery smile. "The same weak spot?" I asked curiously as Star smiled and nodded her head. "My weak spot is right in the center of my back and so is Amy's." Star said with a proud smirk. "I see..." I said  
_

_"Before I became apart of this family and learned how to use my super powers properly I..." Star whispered as I listened closely. "I was flying back I couldn't control where I was going and I couldn't make myself stop no matter how hard I tried. I finally stopped in front of a jet air plane and it square in the middle of my back at top speed. I was just a child so even with super powers the impact nearly killed me... I left a scar in the middle of my back so now when I get hit there I just drop. You know?" Star asked quietly as I stared at her in disbelief.  
_

_"Wow..." I whispered that was all I could get to come out of my mouth as Star smiled at me then her face became seriously as she stare at me. "I just told you my secret. You've got to promise never to tell anyone or use it against me. Ok?" Star asked seriously  
_

_"Of course I promise." I said with a smile as Star smiled back at me "Thanks Butterfly. Your the best!" Star giggled with a smile as she hugged me and I hugged her back._

* * *

_Buttercup's P.O.V (present time)  
_

"You guys I know how to beat her!" I yelled as Star zoomed towards me. Star...I'm so sorry. I thought as she tried to punch me I dodged her and punched her right in the center of her back. Her eyes widen in shock and pain.

She went flying out of the sky within seconds at top speed hitting the ground with a hard thud. Blossom's eyes widen "Buttercup how did you do that?" Blossom asked in shock as my eyes began to water.

"Star...I'm so sorry..." I whispered as she lay in the huge dent in the ground she had made panting and twitching. Blossom and Bubbles stared at me in silence as a bright light surrounded Star and a ghost like version of her floated out of the light.

"Butterfly... You promised..." Star's spirit whispered as she stared at me. "I'm so sorry... I had no choice you would have killed us..." I whispered as she smiled. "I understand... Just don't ever do that again or I'll kick your ass." Star said with a smile before disappearing.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles whispered "She told me a long time ago. She felt comfortable enough to tell me her weak spot. I just punched it to knock her out of the sky that's all." I whispered as Bubbles and Blossom stared at me.

"So now we know she was being controlled by something but by what?" Blossom asked as she thought about it.

"Thanks for helping Boomer." Bubbles said with a smile

"BC are you ok?" Butch asked as he pulled me close again I felt my face heat up.

"I'm fine Butch." I said as he smiled.

"Good." Butch said with a smile

"Thanks for helping by the way." I said with an unsure smile Should I trust him? I mean this is just one day and for all I know he's could try to kill me again as soon as I turn my back.

"Your welcome BC I'll always help." Butch said with a smile

"Butch is right from now on or maybe just until you get your sister back. I think it would be easier and smarter to work together." Brick said as Blossom looked at him closely

"Your serious?" Blossom asked as she looked him over.

"Yes I'm serious." Brick said as Blossom looked him over again narrowing her eyes at Brick.

"Ok...Thank you Brick..." Blossom said with a bit of unsureness in her voice.

"Your welcome Bloss." Brick said with a smirk

I'm still not sure if we should trust the boys but I want to get my sister back. My real sister and I'll do whatever I have too even team up with my number one enemy... Star I'll find you the real you...

* * *

_**There all done guys. Sorry I know it's kind of short but I'm becoming a bit busy lately. I hope you liked it though. Please review. I need the encouragement. ^-^**_


	6. Taken by two?

_**Hey guys I think it's about time. That...I add some more romance and mystery in this story. I don't think there's enough. Anyway let's get started then shall we? ;) (I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs AND THE PLOT!)**_

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes my senses were back in my control thankfully so now I could seriously look around me. "Where am I?" I asked as I pushed myself out of the bed. I looked around the dark black room. It looked familiar but I don't remember where I saw it from...

"You don't remember beautiful. You used to come here all the time. I would be waiting for you. We used to have so much fun until you let him ruin everything..." A deep voice hissed as I swiftly turned around but saw no one. I slowly looked around the room getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? Stop finding like a fucking coward and come out and fight like a real man so I can kick your ass!" I yelled into the dark part of the room where I could see.

"No need for such hurtful words..." The voice said as they stepped out of their the darkness I gasped when I saw his eyes in the faint glow of the light... His eyes... They were... I didn't think I would ever see them again...

"You..." I whispered lowly as I backed away

"Listen to me beautiful little Star. I'm tricking a man and your going to play along then we'll be together once and a friend of mine will be joining us. You know her and she's always liked you so very much. You and her are to help me keep him fooled until we're ready to back stab him ok beautiful?" He asked as I curled up in the corner.

"Don't come any closer..." I whispered as black and gold energy surrounded my body I'll blast him all the way to japan if he touches me damn it... Please stay away...

"Don't worry beautiful... I'm not going to hurt you... Now will help us?" He asked as he reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear.

I dodged his hand like it was deadly venom. "Fine! Fine! Whatever you want just stay away from me!" I yelled as my eyes heated up and locked on him.

"Alright beautiful relax... I'll go..." He said as he disappeared.

I sighed as I tucked my knees to my chest... "Please someone help me..." I whispered as I buried my face into my knees and arms.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I feel like I just recovered from a heart attack as I gently put Buttercup on her bed despite her protests. "Butch! I'm fine! You don't have to carry me around like I'm a fucking baby!" Buttercup yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I'm just worried about you ok... You almost gave me a heart attack out there..." I whispered as I tucked her under the covers her beautiful green eyes looked up at mine filled with pure curiosity.

"How?" Buttercup asked curiously damn it. I didn't mean to say that out loud... How the fuck do I respond? I guess with the truth since I can't think of anything...

"I was worried when you got punched in the stomach..." I whispered as Buttercup blushed slightly

"Why?" Buttercup asked as she blushed and tried to hide with her hair making her cute incredibly cute.

"Well... Because..." I started nervously as the door busted open.

"You guys Shadow say he can hear her!" Bubbles yelled as we zoomed down the stairs find Shadow sitting on the floor. His eyes were glowing.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Let all of us hear Shadow." Brick said as Shadow nodded made Star appear on the wall like a project. She was in a room that was complete dark except one bright light that was right over her. She was wearing a seriously short black dress that ended at her upper thigh with like four inches heels. She had a headset microphone on her head. She looked around nervously and kept trying to pull the dress down.

"Shadow... I don't know if you can hear right now but I need your help please save me... Shadow... please..." Star whispered as she continued to pull at the bottom of her dress.

"Star... Where are you?" Shadow asked calmly his eyes shining brightly. He was talking as if she was right in front of him. Star suddenly gasped as a small smile appeared on her face she looked around while letting go of the bottom of her dress.

"Shadow! You can hear me?" Star whispered excitedly as she tried to calm herself. Shadow smiled and chuckled at Star's reaction while I smiled wish I could hug her or at least talk to her. This was the real Star no doubt about it.

"Yes I can but I can't help if you don't tell where you are and stop talking out loud." Shadow said as Star sighed her eyes suddenly beginning to shine the same way Shadow's were... Suddenly Star's thoughts rang out through the entire room.

'I have no idea where I am... All I know is it's dark and he made me wear this stupid outfit... I can't believe he betrayed me like that... He said he wouldn't hurt you or the others if I did everything he said so I did but he still kidnapped me and threaten you... I can't believe I thought he would stop if I listened but he only wants me as long as I listen no one will get hurt...' Star thought as my eyes widen

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"He who? Who took you!" Shadow yelled as a deep voice called for Star.

"Star..." The deep voice whispered evilly as Star gasped and turned around

'He's here! Shadow I can't talk! I'm so sorry!' Star yelled in her thoughts as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Yes?" Star asked quietly horror clear as day in her eyes.

"Sing and dance for me..." The voice whispered as Star frowned

"I can't dance in these heels. I never wear heels I'll fall on my face. I don't like singing in slutty short dresses either." Star hissed there was a loud slap noise and Star was on the floor holding her bleeding cheek.

"I stood you to sing and dance so sing and dance damn it." The voice hissed at her as she slowly stood up her head hung as the blood from her cheek dripped down her chin and onto the floor.

**Last Friday**  
**Night**  
**by Katy Perry  
**

_**There's a**  
**stranger in**  
**my bed**  
_

**_There's a  
pounding in  
my head  
_**

**_Glitter all  
over the  
room  
_**

**_Pink  
flamingos in  
the pool  
_**

**_I smell like  
a mini bar  
_**

**_DJ's passed  
out in the  
yard  
_**

**_Barbies on  
the  
barbeque  
_**

**_There's a  
hickie or a  
bruise  
_**

**_Pictures of  
last night  
ended up online  
_**

**_I'm  
screwed, oh  
well  
_**

**_It's a  
blacked out  
blur  
_**

**_But I'm  
pretty sure  
it ruled  
_**

**_Damn  
_**

**_Last Friday  
night  
_**

**_Yeah, we  
danced on  
tabletops  
_**

**_And we took  
too many  
shots  
_**

**_Think we  
kissed but I  
forgot  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, we  
maxed our  
credit cards  
_**

**_And got  
kicked out  
of the bar  
_**

**_So we hit  
the  
boulevard  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_We went  
streaking in  
the park  
_**

**_Skinny  
dipping in  
the dark  
_**

**_Then had  
menage a  
trois  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, I think  
we broke the  
law  
_**

**_Always say  
we're gonna  
stop-op, woah  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Do it all  
again  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Do it all  
again  
_**

**_Trying to  
connect the  
dots  
_**

**_Don't know  
what to tell  
my boss  
_**

**_Think the  
city towed  
my car  
_**

**_Chandelier is  
on the floor  
_**

**_Ripped my  
favorite  
party dress  
_**

**_Warrants  
out for my  
arrest  
_**

**_Think I need  
a ginger ale  
_**

**_That was  
such an epic  
fail  
_**

**_Pictures of  
last night  
ended up online  
_**

**_I'm  
screwed, oh  
well  
_**

**_It's a  
blacked out  
blur  
_**

**_But I'm  
pretty sure  
it ruled  
_**

**_Damn  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, we  
danced on  
tabletops  
_**

**_And we took  
too many  
shots  
_**

**_Think we  
kissed but I  
forgot  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, we  
maxed our  
credit cards  
_**

**_And got  
kicked out  
of the bar  
_**

**_So we hit  
the  
boulevard  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_We went  
streaking in  
the park  
_**

**_Skinny  
dipping in  
the dark  
_**

**_Then had  
menage a  
trios  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, I think  
we broke the  
law  
_**

**_Always say  
we're gonna  
stop-op, woah  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Do it all  
again  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Do it all  
again  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_T.G.I.F  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night_**

**_Yeah, we  
danced on  
tabletops  
_**

**_And we took  
too many  
shots  
_**

**_Think we  
kissed but I  
forgot  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, we  
maxed our  
credit cards  
_**

**_And got  
kicked out  
of the bar  
_**

**_So we hit  
the  
boulevard  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_We went  
streaking in  
the park  
_**

**_Skinny  
dipping in  
the dark  
_**

**_Then had  
menage a  
trios  
_**

**_Last Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Yeah, I think  
we broke the  
law  
_**

**_Always say  
we're gonna  
stop-op, woah  
_**

**_This Friday  
Night  
_**

**_Do it all  
again  
_**

Once she was done singing everything went back but not before she was yanked out of view. "STAR!" Buttercup screamed followed by her sisters.

"I hope you enjoyed the show boys and girls especially you Shadow. Star looked really sexy didn't she? Of course she did. Just consider me kidnapping her as a little pay back Shadow for you keeping her away from me these months and pay back to you girls too for telling her all those lies about me and trying to keep her away from me as well. I hope you enjoyed the show and seeing her... your precious little Star again because that's the last time you'll ever see her! She's mine now." ? said I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl though something is telling me that it might just be both if that makes senses...

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I clenched my fist and screamed out for Star when the whoever it was yanked her into the darkness. I couldn't see them or tell the gender sadly enough I heard them speak.

"What the fuck did we do to you! All I want is my sister back damn it!" I yelled at the wall

"What did you do? You got in our way. None of this would have happened if you had just willingly been mine Buttercup. Don't you know that? I wanted you so bad and you rejected me. I don't take rejection well Buttercup but when this beautiful sister of yours was brought into the world I forgot all about my feelings for you. I didn't forget what you did but I did forget my feelings for you. Now I have what I want and I'm making you suffer all at the same time it more than I could have dreamed of." ? laughed

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. I couldn't remember who this person was no matter how hard I tried. "Who are you?" I whispered as I tried to remember.

"See you can't even remember the name of the **girl** who's heart you broke. Say goodbye to your sister Buttercup. Don't worry about her though. I won't hurt her and I think she'll make a great wife." ? said

"Don't listen to her or **him** butterfly! I'll escape I promise! Please don't gi-" Star started but was stopped in the middle of the sentence. Her or **him?** Two people took her? Suddenly I heard a loud slightly high pitch scream.

I knew who it belong to and the thought only made me tear up and extremely sick to my stomach... That was Star screaming... "Shut the hell up! God your so beautiful but so stupid at the same time! Keep your mouth shut or I'll have to punish you! Do you understand damn it!" ? yelled angrily at her but I couldn't see anything.

"Please! Don't hurt her! Please! Kill me! Take me! Just don't hurt her!" I yelled as I fell to my knees and tears fell down my cheeks.

"Sorry Buttercup. Months ago that offer would have been very tempting but not anymore. If she doesn't listen to me she will be punished. Now I must go. Goodbye." ? said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but after that I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"I can't hear them anymore. They cut me off." Shadow said as I fell to the floor.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Butch yell as he pulled me into his arms.

"Buttercup! Are you ok? Say something!" Butch yelled but I couldn't. I suddenly felt so light headed and sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore...

"Star..." I whispered as my eyes shut and I fell asleep in Butch's warm loving arms...

* * *

_**There all done! Sorry it took so long! I've been so busy! I don't even have time to proof read anymore! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about any errors or mistakes! Please review! I really need the encouragement right now! Bye ^-^**_


	7. Author Note: MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

_**Hey guys. I know I haven't update in a while and I'm sorry. I've been busy and having a bit of writer's block but I think I'm over it. I can have the chapter up in a few days but I won't post unless I know you guys are still following my story. If your not I'll just delete it. So please don't just read this and not review. I need your reviews more than anything right now. There helpful and make me very happy. I need them to know to continue writing so please review and thank you for review if you did. Bye now! ^-^**_


End file.
